The Things We Do For Love
by foreverasianfusion
Summary: Tina is insecure about their relationship, so Mike decides to do something drastic. Tina/Mike with Mike/Kurt friendship.


**This originally was supposed to be a part of my Asian Fusion series, but it sort of got **_**really**_** long. So now it's a fluffy!oneshot. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, btw. :)**

"I think I'm going to try out to be a Cheerio."

Mike almost spit out his dim-sum. "Um… what?"

Tina shrugged and continued picking at her lunch, refusing to make eye contact. "I don't know, it just seems like something that could be good for me, and for us. Then you wouldn't have to be embarrassed anymore about who you're dating."

He frowned and looked up at her. "Tina, you know I'm not embarrassed. I love the way you dress."

"I know you do, but I hate seeing you get judged for dating someone who dresses differently." She frowned. " I hear what people say… people are cruel, and mean, and you of all people don't deserve that."

"Tee, you know that I don't care about that stuff." Mike replied, reaching for her hands across the table.

She smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I know. I just hate that you're looked at differently because of me." The bell rang and both of the duo stood up and walked towards their next class hand in hand, their slight disagreement quickly forgotten.

For Tina, at least. For Mike, her words were ringing in her head, repeating themselves over and over again. He knew that she was right, but he honestly didn't care. To him, Tina was worth so much more than his stupid reputation. And he was willing to do anything to prove it to her.

The next couple of days were normal for the most part. Tina kept subtly (well, her definition of subtle) hinting that she still wanted to join the Cheerios, and he would just brush her off each time, saying that she should only try out if she wanted to. He _knew_ she didn't really want to, Tina has always been against the cheerleader/jock stereotype.

So, he decided to do something to change that.

The Friday morning after their lunchtime conversation, Tina stood at her locker waiting for Mike. They always met at her locker before school so they could walk to homeroom together. However, he never came. Slightly worried, she texted him as she sat down in her first period class.

**Tina ** to **Mike [8:12 AM] : **where are you

Mike, in the meanwhile, was in the bathroom with Kurt, putting on eyeliner. Yes, eyeliner. He jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Is that the lucky lady?" Kurt asked, leaning against the sink and watching him struggle with the pencil.

Mike nodded and smiled as he read the message. "Should I tell her where I am? Or make her wait a bit?"

Kurt laughed. "Tina isn't exactly patient. If I were you, I'd tell her to meet you somewhere. So she can check you out, of course."

"Good idea, man. And thanks for all the help." Mike said, taking out his phone and firing off a reply to his girlfriend.

**Mike **to **Tina [8:14 AM]: **in the bathroom. meet me at the janitors closet in 5, k?

Kurt smiled. "Of course, Michael, I'm always glad to help any man find his inner fashionista… although this choice of apparel isn't exactly fashionable."

"Yeah, but she'll love it. Hopefully, at least. I just have to show her that I don't care what other people think, you know?" He finished applying his guyliner and handed the pencil back to Kurt.

"Yeah I get what you mean." The smaller boy walked over to Mike. "You know, you're really good for her. I've never really seen her this happy before. I'm really glad that she found you."

Mike smiled at his reflection. "Me too."

Tina stood at the door of the janitors closet, anxiously awaiting her boyfriend to show up. Usually, when he texted her and told her to meet him, a super hot make out session was in order. Not that she disliked kissing him or anything, but she really didn't want to do that today. She was sick of hearing the comments people would say and they walked down the halls, her hair slightly ruffled and his face flush after some heated moments. She knew he didn't mind that much, but she always felt a pang of guilt when she heard the Cheerios snicker as they walk by. And it _really _ticked her off when people would comment that he could do so much better than her. She had always thought that people had some sort of good in them, but after coming to high school and witnessing the rumor mill, she knew she had been mistaken.

"Tee?"

She jumped a bit as someone calling her name pulled her out of her musings. Turning around to see the source, her jaw dropped as she saw her boyfriend facing her. "Mike?"

"Hey there, gorgeous."

Widening her eyes, she simply stared at him and his out of character choice of clothing. He was wearing tight leather pants, which were admittedly _really _hot on him, a black shirt with silver chain detail around it, also hot, and black vans. He finished his look with some black eyeliner and he had actually _spiked _his hair.

Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled a bit. "Do you like it?"

She shook her head. "No! This is going to make people talk about you even more! And then I'm going to feel so guilty because it's my fault and I should have just auditioned for the Cheerios already so people will stop bugging you and now you're dressed like this and people are going to think I converted you to Satanism or something and oh my god I'm getting dizzy."

"Woah, Tee calm down!" He quickly grasped on to her shoulders, laughing a bit. "Tina, I don't care what people think. That's my point for doing this. I love you way too much to give a shit about anyone else's opinion."

"Really?"

He kissed her softly in response. "Yes, really. I love you, Tina."

As she was about to respond, the bell rang, and the halls quickly became crowded. Tina blushed deeply as she realized people staring at her and her boyfriend as they walked by. Mike simply smiled brightly and grabbed onto Tina's hand, leading her down the hallway.

Tina was painfully aware of every glance, every single odd look, every stare from her peers. She nervously tried to fidget out of his grasp, but Mike refused to let go. She noticed a flock of Cheerios staring at them, and she quickly pulled away, and, before he could grab her, hurried down the hallway.

"Tina, wait!" He called out. She simply shook her head and continued walking.

Now, he was angry. He was honestly tired of not being able to walk down the hallway with his girlfriend without getting stared at. "Everyone, shut up!" he yelled, instantly getting everyones attention, including Tina's, who stopped at the end of the hallway and turned to look at him.

"Alright, here's the deal. I love Tina Cohen-Chang." Tina instantly blushed and put her head down as she realized a few people turned to look at her. "I _really_ love Tina Cohen-Chang. And I'd appreciate it if all of you could stop staring at us when we walk down the halls. I honestly don't give two shits about what you all think. She isn't a freak, she's perfection. And I can't do any better than her, its virtually impossible considering I already have the best. So please, leave us out of your stupid, petty gossip." He paused for a second. "That's all."

The whole hallway slowly started to talk again, mostly about his little outburst, and he strolled over to her bright red girlfriend. "Does that prove to you that I don't care what people think? Or do I have to start making out with you right here, right now?" He paused for a moment and gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Not that I wouldn't like that…."

His musings were cut short by Tina jumping up and kissing him hard. He smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They pulled away after a few moments of deep kissing and smiled at each other.

"Good enough?" Tina asked, grabbing his hand and walking towards their next class.

He smirked and kissed her cheek. "Great, actually."

**Tralala I love fluffy!Tike, don't you?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Rate! Review! Eat some dim sum!**

**Xo Carolala**


End file.
